People Like Us
by MrsChrisCriss
Summary: Skank!Kurt, Teacher!Blaine: Kurt Hummel never felt so good in his life. Being a skank gives him a protection of some description. But will his secret love affair ruin his life, putting him back at the bottom again? Or will it only make his life twenty times better?


**Hello there! I totally just came up with this fanfiction idea an hour ago... I'll continue to write if I get a good response from you guys. Let me know what you think! **

**I own nothing.**

* * *

Kurt didn't give a shit about McKinley anymore. After leaving his past behind and becoming a skank with Puck and Quinn, everything in his life has changed for the better. People don't bother him anymore. There is no more bullying, there are no more grotesque looks in his direction, nothing. They ruled the school. People were afraid of them. He's free to be himself. Well, his new self. Kurt's hair was now a darker shade of brown, with a highlighter blue and pink strip right in the front. His body was decorated with piercings, one in his left eyebrow, a snake bite under his bottom lip, and double zero gauges in both ears. His arms are painted with tattoos, and his whole wardrobe consists of leather and ripped jeans.

Puck, Quinn, and Kurt headed down the halls of McKinley, swirling their smell of cigarettes and leather in the air. The passed by some of their old friends while walking down the hall, but kept walking. Rachel felt sorry for them, rolling her eyes and looking down at Artie to find him doing the same.

"I just don't understand why they had to go all 'bad to the bone.'" she said, "Especially Kurt. I mean who would have ever thought that Kurt Hummel, of all people, would become a skank?!" Artie shrugged his shoulders and Rachel pushed him towards the choir room.

The skanks parted, having to go to separate classes. Kurt thought about skipping his next class because sixth period was the class he hated the most; he had AP Calculus with Mr. Anderson. Blaine Anderson was a new teacher at the school. He actually graduated from McKinley four years ago, so Kurt knew him already. He was the topic of the gossip at McKinley High this year. The female students found the new teacher absolutely charming. He was about 5'6, always wearing suspenders, a bow tie, and very tight colored skinny jeans to match whatever shirt he wore that day. His eyes were a warm hazel color like caramel, and his head was covered in hair gel. Kurt got sick to his stomach hearing the girls' squeal when the Mr. Fruity Fonzie, as Kurt liked to call him, would say anything. It was pitiful, Kurt thought. Plus he's seven years older than most of them.

The bell rang and Kurt decided to go to the hell trap of a class, knowing that if he didn't he'd fail considering he had already missed thirty-seven days already. Kurt dilly-dallied getting to class, ending up arriving twelve minutes after the bell rang. Mr. Anderson watched as the blue and pink haired boy strutted across the room in front of him. Kurt was sporting a Pierce the Veil shirt under his well-fitted leather jacket. His jeans were a dark shade of blue, almost black, but ripped down both of his legs. Kurt took his seat in the back of the room, and Mr. Anderson continued his lesson after giving Kurt a "we have to talk after class" look.

"Suppose that the position function of a particle moving along a circle in the xy-plane is r = 5cos2π(t) i+ 5sin2π(t) j. What is the distance traveled by the particle during the time interval t=0 to t=1?" Mr. Anderson asked. And per usual, no one knew. The teacher they had for Pre-Calculus last year was eighty five years old and slept most of the time, so they weren't up to speed with the idea of xy-planes and sin functions; except Kurt. He took it upon himself junior year to get Pre-Calculus tutor, putting himself a year ahead of all the other students.

"5 miles." Kurt said loudly over the murmurs of his confused peers. This was an easy question, how could they not know this?

Mr. Anderson's eyes widened, "Very… Very nice, Mr. Hummel. Impressive. That's the correct answer." Mr. Anderson gave Kurt an acceptance nod and turned around to write the rest of the problem out onto the board. There's no way Kurt knew that, he thought.

"Okay class, one more question and then you can have the rest of the period free." The class cheered at the sound of that. Mr. Anderson flipped through his notes, trying to find the hardest question possible to test the tattooed boy.

"Find an arc length parameterization of the curve r(t) - e to the t cos(t), -e to the t sin(t), (0≤ t ≤ π/2), which has the same orientation and has r(0) as the reference point." He watched as his students scrambled to write down his words, except Mr. Hummel.

"92." Kurt said, causing Mr. Anderson's mouth to slightly fall open. That's impossible.

Kurt was surprisingly good at Calculus, having one of the highest grades in his Pre-Calculus class last year. But after becoming a skank, school was just a place to smoke and hang out under the bleachers with his fellow skanks, and smoke some more. His grades meant nothing to him anymore. Although, Kurt didn't mind answering a few questions right every once in a while to remind people he was, in fact, more intelligent than all of them combined. Kurt pulled out his iPhone, putting on some music, and laid his head down on the desk. He had put in his two cents for the year, he thought.

Mr. Anderson was truly shocked by Kurt's knowledge and ability to come up with an answer to a problem, which even took HIM five minutes to work, on the spot like that. It was truly incredible. This boy obviously has a talent, but he just throws it away. How upsetting and tragic is that… A boy who-… Mr. Anderson's thoughts were suddenly cut short by the sound of a fire alarm. The teacher looked around and tried to recompose his thoughts.

"Great. I hope it wasn't Puckerman again." Kurt mumbled to himself. Last month, Puck had decided to smoke in the halls with about 15 other students. Definitely not one of the brightest of ideas Puck has ever had.

Mr. Anderson gathered his attendance sheet as part of the class filed out of the room, except a few other students and Kurt, who took his time picking up his things. "Um, Mr. Hummel, you can come back and get your books. I'm sure it's just a drill." Mr. Anderson spoke, walking over to stand beside Kurt's desk.

"I'm pretty sure it's my property, I can get it whenever I please. Be it now, or never. Got it newbie? You'll soon find out that I don't give a shit anyways. " Kurt snapped.

The shorter teacher looked around at the other students, and then up at Kurt while throwing his hands up in defense, "Sorry. Just trying to help." He gave Kurt a smile and started to walk towards the door. "By the way Kurt, you have an amazing talent."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Just because all the other students are stupid and can't tell you their own phone numbers doesn't mean I'm "talented" for answering two questions correct." Kurt said while walking past him, the smell of smoke and Axe filling Mr. Anderson's nose. Blaine leaned against his classroom doorframe and watched the rest of the class leave, saying a few words to each of them. Soon, his eyes made his way to Kurt's hips, swaying to the music blasting from his phone, and watched as the boy took a cigarette out of the pocket and lit it on his way out of the building.

"Damn." Mr. Anderson said.

"What was that?" Principal Figgins shot the flustered teacher a look, causing him to panic.

"I was just thinking about how hard it's going to be to… to get all the students to focus after this fire drill." He felt a bead of sweat form on his forehead, and quickly wiped it away.

"Oh it wasn't a drill Mr. Anderson." Figgins said, "That Puckerman boy threw a cigarette in the trashcan in the boys bathroom, and it blew up into flames." The man motioned the explosion with his hands, flailing his arms around, causing Mr. Anderson to chuckle.

"Why I am I not surprised?" He said, walking towards the exit with his new boss.

On the way out, he lost his boss in the crowd, and was immediately pulled behind the corner of the building and back into the school. A hand was over his mouth and he went into panic mode until he turned around to see his boyfriend, smiling at him.

"Okay you guys, I seriously can't keep causing fake fires to get you two some alone time to do whatever the hell it is you do…" Puck said as he looked at the two love birds already kissing each other. "Typical." Puckerman snorted, and started walking away as Mr. Anderson laughed against Kurt's lips.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed this! If I see enough interest in it, I'll keep writing! Thank you for reading! xoxo**


End file.
